freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nightmarionne
Nightmarionne - tajemniczy animatronik, który pojawił się w Edycji Halloween'owej zastępując przy tym Koszmara. Nazwa tego stwora to zbitka wyrazów ,,Nightmare" (,,Koszmarny") i ,,marionette" (,,Marionetka"), co oznacza ,,Koszmarna Marionetka". Po raz pierwszy widzimy go na trzeciej zapowiedzi po wydaniu Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Wygląd Postura i wygląd ogólny został zaczerpnięty z oryginalnej Marionetki wprowadzonej w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Kolorystyka tu prawie nie uległa zmianie, ciągle jego ciało jest czarne, maska biała i nadal na niej jest uśmiech, ale kolor łez i podbródka został tu podmieniony z fioletowego oraz czerwonego na czarny. Widać tu duże zmiany estetyczne. Marionetkowate ciało zostało tu tak zmienione, że wygląda niczym spalony ludzki szkielet, a na dodatek w skład kostiumu wchodzą trzy ludzkie żebra wyglądające na połamane, a z racji, że człowiek ma 12 żeber to resztę Nigtmarionne musiał stracić. Ramiona zostały tu znacznie wydłużone, a w tym ich końcowe części zostały podzielone na dłuższe niż te, które miał oryginał trzy palce w białe paski o ostrych zakończeniach. Maska nie uległa większej zmianie, ale zmieniła troszkę kształt i jest mniej płaska. Potoki łez poza zmianą koloru stały się szersze podczas, gdy czerwone rumieńce w ogóle nie pojawiły się w tym animatroniku. Zawsze ma oczy w przeciwieństwie do Marionetki, która miała je tylko podczas ataku, a w innych sytuacjach posiadała jedynie puste oczodoły. Co ciekawe nie przypominają one oczu endoszkieletu, a są zrobione w stylu reflektorów, co jest dobrze widoczne podczas ataku i wtedy, gdy jest w szafie oraz też wtedy widać, że otacza je ciemna obwódka, która może oddzielać oczy od oczodołów lub wprowadzono ją tylko dla estetyki. Gdy lepiej przyjrzy się Nightmarionne w zakładce EXTRA to widać, że za maską jest ciemna głowa, a w tym przypadku może i nawet spalona czaszka. Podobnie, jak odpowiednik i inne koszmarne animatroniki posiada ostre, mechaniczne zęby, ale widać u niego też tylko pojedynczą szczękę, co wyróżnia go, ponieważ tylko on nie ma dwóch szczęk w całym Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Zachowanie Nightmarionne używa tej samej mechaniki tyle, że podczas nocy, kiedy jest aktywny słychać melodyjkę pozytywki z Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Nightmarionne, jak i jego "przyjaciół" jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty, zabicie go oraz doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Jego lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbował czasami opuszczać to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, przejść przez lewy lub Prawy Przedpokój i dostać się do grającego. Na początku, jednak nie trzeba się go obawiać, ponieważ pojawia się tylko w Koszmarze (noc 7) (pierwsze pojawienie) i w 20/20/20/20 od 4AM do 6AM i końca nocy (ostatnie). W przeciwieństwie do Koszmarnego Bonnie'go i Chici nie reaguje na użycie latarki i tylko przybliży się do gracza ją ignorując. W przeciwieństwie do FredBear'a zawsze pojawia się przed drzwiami, nigdy na końcu przedpokoju. Jeśli gracz nie chce, by Nightmarionne wszedł do Pokoju Dziecięcego to musi po prostu zamknąć drzwi oraz chwile poczekać. Potem można je otworzyć. Jest bardzo nieprzewidywalny przykładowo, jeśli zostanie przepędzony z lewego przedpokoju większość grających, by uznało, że pojawi się po pewnym czasie w prawym i tam zaczęli się na niego przygotowywać, a on może tylko zniknąć z pola widzenia gracza i znów pojawić się w lewym bez konieczności pojawienia się w przeciwstawnym miejscu. Kiedy wejdzie do Pokoju Dziecięcego to nie zabije gracza tylko schowa się do szafy i wtedy należy z nim postąpić tak samo, jak w przypadku drzwi lub w tylnej części pokoju, a w takiej sytuacji należy na niego poświecić przez dłuższą chwile niż na małych Freddy'ch czy pobratymca. O dziwo światło tu na niego wpływa w przeciwieństwie do korytarzy. Melodyjka Pozytywki z Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Plik:Muzyka z Zakątka Nagród.ogg Dialogi Jumpscare thumb|Nightmarionne Jumpscare Nightmarionne potrafi atakować. Podobnie, jak Koszmar, Koszmarny Fredbear i Plushtrap ma tylko jeden sposób ataku, którym może używać. Tu różnica polega jednak na tym, że nie licząc Złotego Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry,Koszmara z czwartej i W. G. Freddy'ego z UCN, jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego Jumpscare, który nie jest animowany. Gdy protagonista zostanie zaatakowany to na ekranie pojawia się złowroga twarz Nightmarionne ale wystarczy chwilę poczekać, by nagle zniknął, jak się pojawił, a gracz przegra grę, lecz się ona zrestartuje po przelotnym ostrzeżeniu. W UCN jumpscare jest wykonywany kiedy będziemy mieć za długo na nim myszkę. Wtedy trzęsie głową. .]] Kiedy Nighmarionne atakuje to wydaje takie dźwięki Plik:Fredbearcloset.ogg Ciekawostki * Nightmarionne bardzo przypomina postać Slenderman'a, która słynęła z braku twarzy i porywaniu dzieci. Sama Marionetka również go z kształtu i kolorystyki przypomina, ale u Nightmarionne te podobieństwa są wyraźniejsze tym bardziej, że Marionetka atakowała dorosłego mężczyznę, a tutaj nękane jest dziecko. * Należy do trzech animatroników, którzy mają Toy "przodków". Reszta to Koszmarny Mangle oraz Koszmarny Balloon Boy. * Gdy stoi w Lewym lub prawym przedpokoju to jego żebra są w lepszym stanie. * Jako jedyny animatronik w Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ma wyraźny uśmiech. * Kiedy znajduje się w Tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego to nie ma nóg. * Po Plushtrapie to jedyny animatronik nie posiadający pięciu palców. *Jako jedyny koszmarny animatronik ma tylko jedną szczękę. * Jeśli będziemy spamować na niego latarką, kiedy ta jest w Tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego to i tak zaatakuje. Należy cały czas świecić, a dopiero, gdy zniknie można zaprzestać. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który ma wtopione słowo ,,Noc" Night w swoje imię. * Gdy jest w szafie wydaje się mieć lekkiego zeza. * Nie ma języka. * Gdy się przyjrzymy jego ręką to wyglądają one na kable, które u góry są poskręcane ze sobą, a w dolnej części wolno spuszczone tworząc trzy palce z trzech kabli. * Możliwość chodzenia byłaby w normalnym świecie nie możliwa dla Nightmarionne, dlatego że nie ma stóp, a końce nóg są ostro zakończone, co mniej urealistycznia grę i potwierdza, że ten animatronik jest jedynie wytworem umysłu dziecka, bądź ma to jakieś nieudowodnione powody do prawdziwości w chodzeniu. * Nightmarionne wszędzie indziej ma swoje (koszmarne) zęby, a przy jumpscere ich nie ma lub są zasłonione cieniem. * Jest jednym z 2 animatroników w FNaF 4 które nie są zniszczone, drugim jest Koszmarny Balloon Boy. Galeria DmaCAZb.png|Nightmarionne w Lewym Przedpokoju FnWPhxd.png|Nightmarionne w Prawym Przedpokoju Vk24Nab.png|Nightmarionne w tylnej części Pokoju Dziecięcego Nightmarionne_closet.png|Nightmarionne w Szafie Dontwakethebaby-0.jpg|Nightmarionne na teaserze maxresdefault (14).jpg NM.jpg|Nightmarionette z FNaF World (UPDATE 2) (HALLOWEEN UPDATE) ale dopolowe.jpg|Nightmarionne w Extra co to kurwa jest.jpg|W normalnej wersji FNaF 4 Nightmare zastępuje Nightmarionne NightmarionneCN.png|Nightmarionne w UCN Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Koszmarne Animatroniki Kategoria:Marionetka Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Generacja: Nightmare Kategoria:Humanoidalne animatroniki Kategoria:Marionetki